CAMBIOS INESPERADOS (CREADOS POR ROSEMARY Y NORA)
by LACHICAOC
Summary: El amor de Edward y bella es tan fuerte que ni la perdida de la memoria hará que el la deje de amar el hará hasta lo imposible para hacerle recordar cuanto la ama
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic esta dedicado a todas las amantes de la saga twilight ,adoramos los personajes de stephanie meyer y los respetamos .**

**Este fanfic es propiedad de {R&N}**

**El amor de Edward y bella es tan fuerte que ni la perdida de la memoria hará que el la deje de amar el hará hasta lo imposible para hacerle recordar cuanto la ama ..después de la batalla cuando parécia que vivirían feliz bella pasa por un cambio inesperado ….**

_Prefiero haber olido una vez su cabello, un beso de sus labios, una caricia de su mano, que toda una eternidad sin ella._

_**Cambios **__**Inesperados**_

Después de todos los acontecimientos vividos en los últimos meses, los testigos se marcharon, todos menos Nahuel y Huile; quienes fueron invitados a quedarse porque Carlisle quería saber más de ellos.

Para los quileutes ya no éramos una amenaza, nos veían como familia desde el cambio del tratado que hicieron Carlisle y Sam mediante Jacob como un líder más en la manada, la rivalidad ya no existía; además de que adoraban a Renesme y la consideraban una más de ellos.

En la escuela de la reserva mi hija aprendía su cultura y todo lo relacionado a sus leyendas. Emily era su maestra favorita.

Era una de esas noches de luna llena, nos encontrábamos todos en una pequeña fogata compartiendo a las afueras de la casa de Esme y Carlisle, como la mayoría de nuestras noches.

Invitamos a Charlie para que compartiera con nosotros, al igual que a Sue, ya que se les veía más cariñoso que nunca. Mi padre se merecía ser feliz ¿y quién mejor para él que Sue? ¿Quién diría que Leah y Seth se convertirían en algo así como mis hermanos? eso suena gracioso, pero me hace sentir feliz. Además de que sentía gran afecto hacia Seth desde el día que nos presentaron, él es tan cariñoso y amigable…tan diferente a Leah.

Billy contaba una historia de las miles que cada noche nos contaba, llamando la atención de todos, quienes lo observaban sin pestañear.

Lo que más me llamo la atención, fue que Leah estaba sentada al lado de Nahuel, eso me resultó un poco extraño ya que a ella prácticamente no le agradaba nadie.

Alice se dio cuenta de mi inquietud y me asintió con la cabeza, dando respuesta a la pregunta que me hice internamente.

─ ¡Oh Dios mio! ¿quién lo diría? Leah con Nahuel, un semivampiro y un lobo no lo puedo creer. Es un poco gracioso ya que ella odia a los de nuestra especie─ le dije muy suavemente a Alice. Nadie más me escuchó porque los demás estaban pendientes de otras cosas.

─ Ellos están enamorados ¡eso es interesante, estoy feliz por ellos! ─ respondió Alice ─ Ella quiere hablarte Bella ─ me dijo Alice en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara de lo que hablábamos.

Eso se me hizo muy extraño ¿De qué querría hablarme Leah? si ella siempre ha demostrado muy claramente su repulsión hacia mi. Esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

Billy terminó la historia y todos empezaron a levantarse y a despedirse. Cuando acababa de despedirme de mi padre y Sue, escuché a Leah hablarme:

─Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ─ me preguntó tímidamente. Edward y Jacob cruzaron una mirada sorprendidos.

─Claro Leah caminemos un poco─ ella asintió y nos fuimos alejando poco a poco, vi como Alice lanzó una mirada a Edward para calmarlo y luego decirle:

─No te preocupes Edward, todo está bien, ellas necesitan hablar─ le dijo Alice.

─Ok Alice, espero que no te equivoques─ Alice observó nuevamente a Edward, pero esta vez furiosa y le dijo:

─A ver Edward ¿Cuántas veces me he equivocado?

─No te enojes Alice, es una broma─ le contestó mientras sonreía

─jajajaja tonto.

Cuando ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente decidí romper el hielo.

─ Ok Leah ¿de qué me quieres hablar? ─ le pregunté.

─ Bella esto es muy difícil para mi, pero quiero pedirte disculpas por todos estos años de indiferencia y odio hacia a ti. Me disculpo por todo lo mal que te traté, espero que tú puedas perdonarme. ─ dijo un poco avergonzada.

─Leah yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, ahora por la relación de nuestros padres eres como una hermana para mí, y los hermanos tenemos diferencias; además tú adoras a mi hija y eso es más que suficiente para mi. Aparte de que estabas depuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudarnos durante la batalla y eso no lo olvidaré jamás. ─ le dije sinceramente.

─ ¿de verdad me perdonas Bella? ¿A pesar de la forma en que te he tratado?

─ por supuesto que si ¿qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?

─ Gracias Bella─ me dijo mientras me abrazaba─ además quiero contarte que Nahuel y yo estamos pensando vivir juntos en la reserva, ya que Huile está viviendo en la casa de Billy, y Sue en la casa de Charlie. Lo amo Bella, él es el indicado, no sentí este amor ni siquiera por Sam. Es algo hermoso, él me ha enseñado tanto y me siento por fin feliz─ me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

─ Estoy feliz por ti Leah, mereces una persona como él─ sus ojos brillaban…Leah era una nueva persona, ya no había más amargura en su alma y todo gracias a Nahuel.

─ Bella quería pedirte algo ─ me dijo sonriendo tímidamente

─ Claro dime ─ ¿qué seria lo que deseaba?

─ Bella les quería pedir a ti y Edward que fueran nuestros padrinos de la boda, ya que Alice se ofreció a ayudarnos─ exclamó muy emocionada.

─ ¡Alice!─ exclamé ─ Claro que si aceptamos, seria un honor para nosotros, ¿para cuando es la boda?

─¡Será en octubre 12!

─¡Oh que bien! Faltan 7 meses, así nos prepararemos bien, felicidades nuevamente. ─ le dije dándole un gran abrazo.

─Gracias Bella.

Después de eso nos despedimos y ella se fue a buscar a Nahuel quien la recibió con un tierno beso, se notaba que el amor entre ellos era muy fuerte y verdadero.

Me dirigí donde me esperaba Edward con Renesme en brazos, se veían tan perfectos juntos… los amo tanto. Ya casi todos se habían marchado, ya era tiempo de ir a nuestra casa y nos despedimos de Esme, Rosalie, Emmett; Jasper, Alice y Carlisle.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, Renesme dormía profundamente en su habitación. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá a la luz de la pequeña chimenea, le encantaba ver revolotear las pequeñas partículas de fuego. Para él era algo que le devolvía paz interior.

Fui despacio hacia él, me le acerqué por la espalda para estrecharlo con mis brazos, depositándole un beso en la mejilla le pregunté:

─¿En qué piensa mi amado esposo?─ observé que su mirada se relajo un poco.

─ Nada importante señora Cullen─ me respondió haciéndome girar para recostarme encima de él─ Es que pensaba en lo maravillosa que es nuestra vida y no se que haría sin ti, o si las cosas no hubiesen pasado bien…─ no lo deje terminar

─por favor Edward no te atormentes más con eso, me tienes aquí para ti, para amarnos toda nuestra existencia, por toda la eternidad y no me cansaré de amarte nunca; ¿me escuchó señor Cullen?─ le contesté dándole un enorme beso.

─Gracias Bella, por amarme así─ sentí sus suaves manos recorriendo mi espalda… sabia que vendría después por lo cual preferí detenerlo.

─ No Edward, no, no podemos Renesme está durmiendo, además nos escuchará. ─ le dije casi rindiéndome ante sus caricias.

─No Bella no haremos el minino ruido, además si mi princesa se despierta yo lo sabré mi amor─ le hice una mueca.

Él siguió… esta vez empezó recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios entrecerrados, confiando en que él iba ganando con cada toque que me hacia estremecer, que me hacia perder el control…. ¡Oh Dios! Este hombre sí sabía como volverme loca. Me deje llevar, quería ser amada por él: mi único y verdadero amor.

A continuación Edward me levantó en brazos y me llevó al dormitorio para continuar con nuestro acto de amor…

Ya en nuestra habitación no me contuve más. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa, mientras él me quitaba mi suéter, era hermoso, adoraba su abdomen, nos estiramos en la cama con nuestros cuerpos bien acoplados. Entre besos y caricias nos amamos como sabíamos hacerlo, sin tiempo, sin cuidado; sin censuras. Ya no era aquella niña tímida que se sonrojaba por todo, ahora era una mujer completamente abierta a sus emociones, para ser amada por su hombre amado.

En estas cuatro paredes de nuestra habitación reinaba el amor puro y sincero, nos demostrábamos cuanto nos amábamos mediante el ritmo sincronizado de nuestros cuerpos, con una delicadeza sutil; Edward sostenía mis manos con tan fuerza pero delicada a la vez, mientras me amaba dentro y fuera…apasionadamente. Fue una hermosa y apasionada escena de amor, terminada con besos y te quieros.

Nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro, pero sin despegar nuestros cuerpos, mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos, nos quedamos quietos.

Como pronosticó Alice ayer, hoy seria uno de esos raros días de sol aquí en Forks. Amaneció y los primeros destellos se colaban por la ventana de nuestra alcoba, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos aun entrelazados brillaran de una manera hermosa.

.

.

.

Era una linda mañana. Después de todo el amor desbordado en mi cama, Jacob pasó a recoger a Renesme para llevársela al colegio de la reserva.

Unos minutos después de que Jake y mi hija se fueran Edward tocaba dulces melodías en su piano, mientras yo ordenaba un poco la casa.

De pronto sentí una sensación extraña, entre nauseas y un ligero mareo, bastaron solo unos segundos para que Edward se encontraba a mi lado; con una mirada angustiada y me preguntó:

─ ¡Bella! ¿Qué tienes?─ me dijo mientras me sostenía─ ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué te ocurre amor?

─No sé Edward, de pronto me dio algo extraño, me sentí como mareada ¿los vampiros se marean?.─ le pregunté, cuando iba a contestarme, en eso suena el teléfono, Edward mira el identificador y contesta.

─si Alice, ella está bien, solo fue algo ligero ¿qué viste?─ él seguía sin hacer gesto alguno y eso me preocupaba, no sabía qué le estaba diciendo Alice. No lo soporté y le pregunte:

─Edward por favor, dime ¿qué te dice Alice? me estás asustando─ ya cuando cuelga me mira y me dice:

─Nada, no es algo de que preocuparse, Alice me dijo que son solo cambios; como ha pasado todo tan rápido, dice que es algo parecido al estrés ─ me dijo calmadamente, pero podía ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos ─ lo más recomendable seria tener más de lo de anoche, así te relajas un poco ¿Qué crees? ─ me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

─Jajajaja si eso quieres tú, no me quejo en verdad me encanta, pero se que es uno más de tus jueguitos. ─ dejó salir una pequeña carcajada de su boca, esa risa que me encantaba oír. Amo verlo sonriendo, no me gusta ver la cara petrificada que pone cuando algo le preocupa. ─ no quise continuar con el tema de mis molestias físicas, pero buscaría la forma de averiguarlo todo.

Sonreí pero sin olvidar, algo me decía que Alice le dijo más, algo que él no me quiere decir. Tenia ganas de salir disparada a casa de Esme y preguntarle a Alice, pero eso me delataría y no quería que Edward pensara que no me confiaba de él. Tendría que pensar en un plan que solo involucrara a Alice y a mí ¿pero qué?… CLARO ESO ES ¡COMPRAS! Odiaba esa idea, pero es la única forma de estar lejos y solas.

No pensé mucho en el plan para que Edward no se diera cuenta…

Después del excitante momento vivido con mi esposo, nos dimos una ducha juntos, Edward como siempre trato de alargarla dándome unos tiernos, pero al mismo tiempo ardientes besos en el cuello.

─Basta Edward, para por favor ─ le dije no muy convencida, él tenia tanto poder sobre mi, que resistirme a sus besos era algo casi imposible.

─¿Estas segura que quieres que pare mi amor?─ me dijo mientras sus suaves manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, estuve a punto de dejarme llevar, cuando de pronto recordé mi plan de salir de compras con Alice, para sacarle toda la verdad de lo que Edward me ocultaba.

─ Lo siento Edward, sabes que te deseo en todo momento amor, pero hoy tengo algunos planes─ le dije mientras salía de la ducha y me envolvía en una toalla.

─ ¿Qué harás el día de hoy?─ me pregunto al mismo tiempo que él salía de la ducha también y nos dirigíamos a nuestro dormitorio a buscar algo de ropa.

─ le pediré a Alice que vaya conmigo al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que necesito ─ Edward me miró como si me hubiera salido en tercer ojo, porque era bien sabido que yo odiaba las compras─ ¿por que me miras así?

─Tú irás de compras?─ me miró sospechosamente, bajé la mirada, para que él no me leyera y descubriera que había algo más detrás de mi plan. Aunque realmente no le estaba mintiendo, porque si iría de compras con Alice.

─ Sí amor iré de compras, es que necesito comprarle cosas a Renesme, como crece tan rápido…─ le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

─esta bien mi vida, te extrañaré mientras no estés.

─Regresaré tan pronto, que no sentirás mi ausencia─ le dije mientras le daba un apasionado beso, beso al cual respondió de la misma manera.

Estoy segura que si siguiera siendo humana mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho y estuviera hiperventilando. Cuando terminamos el beso Edward puso su frente sobre la mía y me susurró:

─ Te amo mi Bella, tú y mi hija son lo más hermoso que tengo, ustedes son lo único que le dan sentido a mi existencia─ me dijo con su hermosa voz aterciopelada, para después abrazarme, como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir.

─Yo también te amo Edward y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Cuando nos soltamos fui al enorme ropero que Alice hizo para mi, me puse mi ropa interior y busque unos pantalones y una camisa, que fuera de compras no significaba que me pondría uno de esos trajes exclusivos que Alice quería que usara.

Salí del cuarto dejando a Edward cambiándose, y fui a la cocina a buscar mi celular y miré la hora, ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde.

─Vamos Edward─ le grite desde la cocina.

─¿por qué tanta prisa? no sabia que te emocionaba tanto ir de compras con alice─ me dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

─jajajaja que gracioso, ya ves soy una mujer nueva─ respondí sonriéndole.

─ohhh me doy cuenta, y la más hermosa también─ contesto viéndome seductoramente.

─Payaso ─ le reproche con una mirada eléctrica.

─No te enojes bella─ me dijo besándome la mejilla.

─Sabes que nunca podría enojarme contigo Edward─ le conteste dándole un tierno beso.

Ya de camino a casa de Esme iba perdida en mis pensamientos, sobre como le sacaría la verdad a Alice, que no escuche a Edward cuando me estaba hablando…

─Necesitas dinero?─ pregunto Edward—Bella , Bella ¿qué te tiene preocupada como para no escucharme ?

─No me hagas caso Edward no es nada─ le conteste para que no se diera cuenta ya que no se me daba bien el mentir ─ ¿Qué me decías?

─Te pregunté si necesitabas dinero.

─Oh no gracias tengo efectivo, además de las tarjetas, gracias amor─ le respondí─ Necesitas que te compre algo?

─No bella, gracias─ se quedó un momento pensativo─ Aunque pensándolo bien, ummm me gustaría que te compraras un modelito como el negro que usaste en la Isla Esme, oh como olvidar esos encajes negros─ me dijo pícaramente y levantando las cejas.

Estoy segura que si todavía fuese humana mis cara estaría como un tomate gracias a esos recuerdos de cuando era una frágil mortal.

─ Eres increíble Edward sinceramente no te bastó con lo de hace unos minutos y sigues pensando en eso, ya te pareces a Emmett y a Rosalie─ le dije mirándolo burlonamente.

─Es que tú tienes la culpa Bella, eres maravillosa lo haces bien, no me cansaré nunca.

─ Me doy cuenta─ le respondí sonriéndole tímidamente.

Al llegar a la casa vimos a Emmett y a Jasper es su rutina de siempre con sus competencias de pulso, por la cara que tenia Esme supe que Jasper llevaba la delantera.

─ Hola chicos─ salude.

─Hola bella─ ¿puedes creer que he vencido 5 veces a Emmett? Jajajaja─ me dijo Jasper.

─No te acostumbres─ contesto Emmett furioso como un niño─ Solo has tenido un poco de suerte─ Al ver a Emmett de esa forma me hizo reír tímidamente al recordar cuando el me retó a un duelo de vencidas, cuando era una neófita y le gané.

Entonces Emmett me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ Lo siento─ le dije, tratando de detener la risa que se escapaba, al verlo hacer esos ridículos pucheros ─ entonces me miro maliciosamente y me dijo:

─ ¿Una noche muy movida, Bella?─ me dijo levantando ridículamente sus cejas, decidí ignorarlo y cambiar de tema, porque el gozaba haciendo bromas sobre mi vida sexual.

─Buenos días a ti también Emmett, yo estoy bien gracias─ le dije sarcásticamente─ hoy iré de compras con Alice─ le dije. Tanto él como Jasper me miraron extrañados, mientras Edward sonreía ¿Por qué sonreía? …Lo supe de inmediato cuando Emmett me miró de nuevo maliciosamente y me dijo:

─ ¿Compraras una nueva cama, porque tú y Edward volvieron a romper otra?─ me dijo soltando una estruendosa carcajada burlándose de mi, mire muy avergonzada a Jasper y a Edward, quienes también se reían pero más "tímidamente" que Emmett.

¿¡Es que acaso Emmett nunca me dejaría olvidar ese bochornoso momento de mi vida!?

_**Días atrás**_

_Renesme ya se había ido al colegio, solo estábamos mi amor y yo en la casa. Yo estaba saliendo de la ducha y Edward estaba leyendo un libro acostado en la cama._

_Solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y Edward se me quedo viendo embelesado_ _y en menos de un segundo, yo ya me encontraba de espaldas a la cama con Edward sobre mí, besando y acariciando todo mi cuerpo._

_Tirando la toalla y su ropa al piso, quedamos completamente desnudos amándonos…_

_Al parecer esta vez fuimos más apasionados y un poco más rudos en la manera de demostrarnos nuestro amor, pero estábamos tan concentrados haciendo el amor, que no le tomamos importancia a un pequeño crujido que hizo la cama al comenzar a romperse, tomaron unos segundos para que Edward y yo termináramos tirados el suelo… nos reímos un poco, pero no nos importó y continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo…_

_Después de ese maravilloso momento Edward nos cubrió con la sabana y diciéndome lo mucho que me ama me abrazo a su cuerpo, cuerpo al cual quisiera estar unida para siempre._

_Pero como nada en la vida es perfecto_, _y todo lo vergonzoso tiene que pasarme a mi, sucedió algo que no olvidare nunca._

_Un gran estruendo sonó en la puerta de nuestra casa al ser abierta violentamente por Emmett, quien apareció en un segundo en nuestro cuarto mirándonos con los ojos abiertos como platos, para después reírse a carcajada abierta de nosotros._

─_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA__…__¿__QU__É__ LE PASO A LA CAMA? JAJAJAJAJAJA__ No paraba de re__í__rse y yo tap__á__ndome con las sabanas hasta el cuello quer__í__a que me tragara la tierra._

─ _QU__É__ DEMONIOS HACES AQU__Í__ EMMETT, POR QUÉ NO TOCASTE LA PUERTA?__ Le grit__ó__ Edward completamente enojado._

─ _JAJAJAJAJA lo siento Eddy JAJAJAJA__ Emmett no paraba de re__í__rse, Edward iba a decirle algo m__á__s, pero paso algo que me traumar__í__a para siempre; cuando Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper entraron al dormitorio también con una cara de confusión, que cambio de inmediato a una de vergüenza por parte de Esme y Carlisle y una de burla por parte de todos los demás, que comenzaron a reírse también como Emmett._

─ _¡__Oh Dios mio, hijos! __¿__Qu__é__ les pasó?__ dijo Esme visiblemente avergonzada._

─ _Podr__í__an salir, para que podamos cambiarnos?__ dijo Edward ya muy enojado_

─ _Salgamos de aqu__í__ dijo Carlisle con una sonrisita, saliendo con los dem__á__s que no paraban de re__í__r._

_De verdad quería morirme por tanta vergüenza y así se lo hice saber a Edward, pero él me dijo que no me preocupara, que la familia al vivir con Emmett y Rosalie ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenas._

_Pero eso no logró calmarme y me quedé en el cuarto, Edward ya vestido salió a la sala a echarlos a todos, que seguían burlándose de nosotros. De acuerdo a la versión oficial de Emmett, él se dirigía a cazar, pero entró a la casa estrepitosamente porque escucho un sonido raro, y él como buen hermano que se "preocupa" por su familia tenia que ver que sus hermanos estaban bien. Obvio que no le creí. Los demás dijeron que entraron porque escucharon la risa de Emmett, pero nunca se imaginaron que encontrarían algo así._

**Fin del flashback**

Maldito recuerdo, Edward se acerco a mí y me dijo que no me enojara, dándome un beso en la frente. Malhumorada al recordar ese horrible día me fui de allí directo a la casa, dejando a Edward con los chicos, mientras yo me dirigía hacia la puerta.

─¡Hola! ─ dije al traspasar por la puerta.

─Hola Bella, pasa ─contesto Esme ─ Estamos aquí.

Me dirigí hacia la sala donde estaban las tres: Esme, Rosalie y Alice

Las encontré, entré revistas, videos y otras cosas más de bodas ya que Alice es la coordinadora de la boda de Leah y Nahuel….

─Hola chicas, veo que están ocupadas

─Ya ves, Alice nos tiene bien ocupadas, ya sabes como es; cuando te pide algo es difícil decirle que no─ Dijo la hermosa rubia

─Toma asiento─ me comentó Esme.

─Alice quería ver si me puedes ayudar con algunas compras ─TODAS me miraron asombradas, ¡como si hubiese dicho algo malo!

─ ¿Qué estoy escuchando?─ dijo Rosalie ─ Tú Bella ¿de compras con Alice?

─ Si, es que como ella conoce los gustos de Renesme pensé que ella podría ayudarme─ les dije a mi suegra y a mis cuñadas.

─ Claro que si Bella, quien mejor que Alice para saber todo sobre compras─ dijo Esme con una hermosa sonrisa, de repente Alice saltó sobre mí abrazándome fuertemente.

─ Lo sabia, lo sabia, algún día te convertirías en mi compañera de compras─ me dijo Alice abrazándome y gritando como loca ─ Claro que iremos Bella, TODOS los días si quieres, AHHHHH que emoción.

─NO, NO, NO Alice es solo por hoy ─le dije sintiendo un escalofrió al imaginar esa tortura diariamente.

─ Está bien Bella─ me dijo hacienda un puchero, de esos que te hacen ceder ante cualquier cosa.

─Oh a propósito te quería preguntar algo Bella─ me dijo Rosalie

─Si Rosalie, dime.

─Es que como Renesme hace mucho no duerme aquí, pensé que tal vez podrías darle permiso para que se quedara conmigo mañana por la noche ¿qué dices?

─ Claro Rosalie, ya sabes que mi hija te ama tanto como tú a ella, no tienes que pedir permiso, por mi no hay ningún problema

─ ¡Gracias bella!─ me dijo una muy feliz Rosalie.

Alice se incorporó de un salto y dando brinquitos, me arrastró hacia el vehículo. Jamás entenderé por qué para ella es tan divertido salir de compras.

—¡Vámonos de compras! ─ me gritó Alice emocionada.

─Nos vemos más tarde─ les dije a Esme y Rosalie

─ _Los sacrificios_ _que tengo que hacer_pensé con dolor para mis adentros.

Me despedí de Edward, quien jugaba con los chicos como adolescentes en un campo de combate.

─¿cuando crecerán?─ dije

─Creo que nunca─ contesto Alice mientras nos subíamos en mi auto…

Cuando vi que estábamos en una distancia considerable de la casa, baje un poco la velocidad, y estacioné el auto.

─ Sabia que esto no era una salida de compras ¡lo sabía!─ me dijo Alice como una psicópata, a veces da miedo, pero trate de controlarme para asaltarla con todas las preguntas que tenia para ella.

─ sabes que Edward no me dirá nada para no preocuparme, pero se que tú no me mentirás Alice. Ahora quiero que me digas ¿que viste? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? esto no es normal… ¿los vampiros no se marean o si? ─ finalicé.

─ Escucha bella, no creo que sea algo que Carlisle no pueda manejar, pero habrán cambios en todo tu cuerpo; además nosotros también los tendremos ─ me dijo

─ ¿cambios, cuales Alice? ─ entonces vi su frustración y supe que ella tampoco lo sabía muy claramente.

─ lo siento bella no vi mas nada, solo sé que nos vemos diferentes en esa visión.

─ Siento atormentarte más con mis preguntas Alice, pero prométeme que si tienes una visión nueva me lo dirás la verdad por mas dura que sea ─ le dije observándola fijamente.

─ Está bien Bella ─ me dijo no muy convencida, pero confiaba en ella… mi mejor amiga, ojalá que cumpliera su promesa.

─ Ahora si vámonos de compras ─ le dije sonriendo para que se relajara un poco. Entonces vi como sus hermosos ojos dorados, se iluminaban y reflejaban una gran felicidad.

─ ¡GRACIAS BELLA, NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS! ─ Dijo saltando en el asiento del auto ─ pero recuerda comprar lo que te dijo Edward, el sexy modelito jajaja ─ dijo molestándome un poco.

─ si , le daré una sorpresa que se quedara en shock jajajajaja ─ nos reímos ambas. ─ luego de eso volví a encender el auto y nos dirigimos a mi tortura personal: El centro comercial. Lo único bueno es que ahora que soy vampira no me canso nada.

Cuando llegamos estuvimos comprando de tienda en tienda, la verdad creo que entramos a casi todas; Alice definitivamente es un demonio para comprar.

Después de un largo rato comprando ropa, zapatos; perfumes y todo tipo de cosas que a Alice se le ocurrieron, entramos a una tienda de "Victoria Secret" a Comprar el modelito que me pidió Edward, me probé muchas prendas que deberían ser ilegales porque casi no tapaban nada, apenas cubrían lo necesario, pero que sé que a mi esposo le encantaría vérmelas puestas. Terminé comprando 5 modelitos: el negro de encajes, un lindo traje de cintas color azul rey por ser el color que a Edward le encantaba ver en mi piel, uno blanco de 3 piezas que incluía el sujetador, la tanga y una hermosa pero transparente pequeña bata; un rojo pasión y un lindo y dulce color rosa. ¡Qué sorpresa se llevaría Edward! ¡Que bueno que ya no era posible sonrojarme!

Compramos tantas cosas que pensé que no cabrían en el auto.

Antes de arrancar el auto le llamé a Jacob para decirle que pasaría por Renesme y él me dijo que estaba en casa de Charlie, entonces le dije que ya iba para allá y corté la llamada.

Al llegar a casa vi que Jacob nos esperaba recostado en el auto de Charlie. Alice y yo bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a él.

─ Hola perrito ─ le dijo Alice a Jacob, yo la miré frunciendo ceño, y ella solo me miró inocentemente.

─ hola sanguijuela ¿No has encontrado hoy a alguien a quien chuparle la sangre? ─ contestó Jacob sarcásticamente

─ ¿ y tú no has encontrado a nadie a quien morder con tus sucios dientes de perro cachorrito? ─ dijo Alice con una falsa sonrisa.

─ ¿es que ustedes nunca se pueden saludar como personas normales?

─ lo siento Bella pero este perro no entra en la clasificación de personas normales ─ dijo Alice muy pagada de si misma.

─ pues yo creo que un chupasangre esta muy lejos de ser considerado normal ─ dijo Jacob mirando con un fingido asco a Alice, yo lo miré fijamente levantando una ceja.

─ sabes que no lo decía por ti Bella ─ dijo Jake regalándome una sonrisa

─ como sea ya basta, dejen de pelear y de fingir que se odian cuando ustedes mismos saben que se adoran ─ dije riéndome al ver las caras que pusieron.

─ ok Bella, mejor te espero adentro y te dejo sola con tu amigo el can ─ dijo Alice introduciéndose rápidamente a la casa.

─ no se como soportas vivir con todos esos chupasangres Bella ─ dijo Jacob viendo a Alice entrar a la casa.

─ ellos son mi familia Jacob y por si no te has dado cuenta yo también soy una chupasangre ─ dije viéndolo con burla.

─ creo que ya me di cuenta ─ dijo sonriéndome. Pero esa sonrisa se borró de inmediato y me dijo: ─ Bella, estoy aquí afuera porque quiero hablar contigo un momento ─ me dijo serio.

─ claro Jake ¿por qué tienes esa cara, te ocurre algo?

─ No, no pasa nada malo, es que te quería decir que me ofrecieron un buen trabajo.

─ ¡ oh por dios Jacob, es genial felicidades! ─ le dije sonriendo muy feliz. Pero vi que él no me devolvía la sonrisa. ─ ¿por qué tienes esa cara si es una buena noticia?

─ Es que si acepto, tengo que viajar por un año hacia Alemania, es una empresa automotriz muy reconocida. Y siento que si viajo por todo ese periodo de tiempo, se romperá la conexión que existe entre Nessie y yo ─ dijo esto ultimo con un susurro muy triste ─ eso me esta matando por dentro, pero también pienso en Billy, ganaría lo suficiente para que viva cómodamente sin preocuparse por nada. ─ vi su sufrimiento, sabia lo importante que era Renesme para él … lo sabia.

─ ¿qué puedo decirte Jacob? Eres mi amigo, mi hermano y no quiero verte sufrir, se que Renesme sufrirá también. Pero piénsalo bien, es tu futuro que esta en juego ─ le dije tomando sus manos ─ y con respecto a tu conexión con Renesme, tú más que nadie sabe que ese lazo que comparten mi hija y tú es algo imposible de romper y miles de kilómetros de por medio no lo harán, mi princesa estará aquí cuando regreses, ella no irá a ninguna parte. Se que tomarás la mejor decisión amigo.

─ gracias por escucharme Bella, creo que lo pensaré un poco mas ─ dijo abrazándome. No quería que mi amigo se fuera lejos, pero sobretodo no quería ver sufrir a mi hija por su ausencia, esa dolorosa separación que los haría sufrir q ambos…

Después de ese momento, fuimos caminando hacia la casa, para ver a Renesme y saludar a Charlie y a Sue.

Alice charlaba con Charlie y Sue mientras Renesme miraba televisión.

Cuando entré mi padre se levanto a saludarme con un abrazo al igual que Sue, ellos se veían tan bien juntos, se complementaban perfectamente, y yo era tan feliz viendo a mi padre acompañado por alguien, sentía una gran tranquilidad al saber que él ya no estaba solo,

Cuando terminé de saludar a mi padre y a mi madrastra, mi niña se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome muchos besitos por todo mi rostro, Dios cuanto amo a mi pequeño milagro, ella es tan perfecta y hermosa como su padre.

─ ¡Mamá te extrañé! ─ me dijo dándome un abrazo.

─ yo también te extrañé mi amor, cuéntame ¿como te fue en la escuela?

─ muy bien, me divertí mucho ─ dijo fingiendo que no podía decir bien las palabras, ya que Charlie estaba presente.

Estuvimos aproximadamente dos horas y media en la casa de Charlie, hablando de cosas como la pesca y el baseball por parte de Charlie. Recetas de cocina de Sue, compras por Alice. Autos por Jacob y de cosas de la escuela por parte de mi hija. Ya pasadas las horas no dirigimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hizo Renesme fue saltar a los brazos de su padre y llenarlo de besos, era una escena tan tierna que todos sonreímos.

Esa noche Edward quedó encantado cuando usé el traje de encaje y nos amamos durante horas, prácticamente hasta el amanecer…

.

.

.

Los meses transcurrían rápido y en ese tiempo algunas cosas pasaron, como el asombroso cambio físico de mi pequeña, ya no parecía una niña, ahora era toda una hermosa mujer.

Jacob aceptó el empleo gracias a que le prometimos que Renesme lo visitaría en las vacaciones. Edward y yo aceptamos porque sabíamos lo difícil que lo pasarían tanto él como nuestra hija durante todo ese tiempo separados. Era un poco difícil aceptarlo pero nosotros sabíamos que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Y en cuanto a mí… A veces sentía pequeñas molestias, como mareos, nauseas y agotamiento. Pero fueron raras las ocasiones en que Edward lo supo, no quería preocuparlo con algo que ni siquiera Alice podía ver claramente.

Cada vez que le sacaba el tema a Edward o a Alice ellos evadían el tema y no me decían nada, pero era algo que me mantenía preocupada y no sabia si Alice había tenido nuevas visiones o no, pero pensaba que si, porque ellos se miraban preocupados aunque trataran de disimularlo.

Y llegaron las vacaciones por lo tanto había que cumplir la promesa a mi hija y a Jacob.

Renesme, Rosalie y Emmett habían viajado a Alemania a visitar a Jacob ya que ellos eran sus chaperones. Confieso que a Jacob le va bastante bien. Billy y Huile viven juntos y eso le facilitó un poco el viaje, ya era hora de que Billy estuviera acompañado ya que hacia bastante tiempo que estaba solo después de la muerte de su madre. Las hermanas de Jacob lo visitaban pero habían hecho sus vidas en otros Estados.

Alice y Jasper estaban de viaje en París, se habían ido hace unas semana, ya que Alice visitaba a unas amigas que tenían una casa de modas de la que ella es una de las socias mayoritarias. Siempre para estos tiempos organizan desfiles de modas usando los diseños que Alice realiza. Entre otras cosas Alice ya llevaba muy adelantado el vestido de novia de Leah.

Jasper siempre la acompaña, así tienen un poco de privacidad, ellos son tan reservados con respecto a su intimidad, no como Rosalie y Emmett ellos son unos completos salvajes.

Esa misma mañana que mi hija había viajado, Edward estaba practicando una hermosa melodía, que tocaría en la boda de Leah y Nahuel.

─ ¿te gusta? ─ me preguntó

─ si, está preciosa, les encantará, ya lo verás ─ le dije sonriendo, para después levantarme del sofá, darle un beso en el cuello y dirigirme hacia la cocina a lavarme las manos.

Cuando me dirigía nuevamente donde estaba Edward, de repente sentí un dolor tan fuerte en mi cabeza que me nublo la vista hasta dejarme sin visión.

─ ¡EDWARD! ─ grité

─ ¿Qué tienes bella? ¡Por favor dime que tienes! ─ lo escuche acercarse y sentí su miedo, sentí su angustia.

─ no puedo ver, no puedo ─ le conteste ─ miedo Edward, no me dejes ─ le suplicaba llena de dolor

Él me tomo en sus brazos me deposito en la cama mientras estaba tratando de localizar a Carlisle.

Escuchaba las voces de Edward y Carlisle hablando con teléfono pero aún no podía ver nada. Sentí sus pasos viniendo hacia mí.

─ Bella amor estaba hablando con Carlisle él nos está esperando, Alice le comentó lo sucedido antes, ella lo mantuvo al tanto de todo. ─ te vas a poner bien amor ─ me consolaba Edward ─ ya lo verás, te amo, te amo. ─ fueron sus palabras llenas de esa angustia que me llenaban cada vez más de dolor.

Me levantó nuevamente en brazos para dirigirnos hacia la casa de Carlisle. Al llegar me acostaron en la camilla del consultorio que Carlisle tenia en la casa, ya conocía ese lugar muy bien, recordé era como volver a vivir en carne propia todo ese dolor del parto de Renesme.

─ Bella escúchame ─ dijo Carlisle ─ te voy a aplicar morfina para calmar un poco el dolor, pero no durará mucho el efecto, tendrás que ser fuerte. ─ respondí con un "si" lleno de dolor ya que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas por dentro, sentía como si me clavaran miles de agujas por todos lados….

─ Edward ¿puedes venir un momento? ─ le preguntó Carlisle.

─ claro en un segundo ─ le contestó a Carlisle ─ ya regreso amor ─ me dijo dándome un beso en la frente, sus suaves labios se quedaron por unos segundos en mi cara y no dijo mas palabras, pero sentía su dolor. Tenía que ser fuerte por él.

─ Ve Edward, estaré bien ─ tuve que mentir, no estaba bien, sentía que estaba muriendo…

─ ve con Carlisle hijo, me quedaré con ella ─ escuché a Esme decirle, mientras sostenía mi mano.

Cuando sentí que la puerta se cerró, me derrumbé de dolor internamente, me sentía agotada, sentía un calor infernal como si estuviera en el mismo infierno….

─ Esme ─ dije con una voz áspera por el dolor

─ si Bella, estoy aquí

─ si algo llegara a pasar ─ dije estas ultimas palabras con suma dificultad por motivo de un dolor agudo en mi pecho

─ Bella, cálmate ─ sé fuerte puedes hacerlo

─ tengo miedo, mucho miedo Esme ─ le dije

─ tranquilízate Bella, hija tú saldrás adelante, no te pasará nada ─ sus palabras me llenaban de paz, pero volví a decirle

─ escucha Esme, si algo me llega a pasar, si no lo logro; no dejes solo a Edward, por favor será difícil para él. Cuida de mi hija, cuida de Renesme, prométemelo ─ No dijo nada, pero quería que me lo prometiera, así me sentiría un poco mas aliviada ─ por favor ─ supliqué

─ Te lo prometo ─ me dijo ─ al escuchar estas ultimas palabras sentí un poco de alivio, no en mi cuerpo, era más un alivio mental.

Pero nuevos dolores atravesaron mi cuerpo y esta vez eran más desgarradores que antes, pero me obligué a no gritar para que no me escucharan, los sentía en todas mis venas; como si un ácido caliente me atravesara por todo el cuerpo, quemando todo a su paso….

¿Sería este mi fin? ¿Dejaría a mi familia? ¿Abandonaría a mis dos grandes amores? No esto no puede suceder, lo voy ha lograr, por él; por mi hija… por Charlie, él no soportaría perderme, eso lo destruiría. Le hice la promesa de que nunca me perdería y ahora parece que no la cumpliré…

Me dije muchas cosas a mi misma, palabras de fortaleza y a la vez me resignaba, quería decir le al dolor "para, me rindo "

De repente sentí un poco de alivio, sentía mi cuerpo flotar, me sentía inmóvil pero sin dolor. si esto era sentir la muerte se siente bien pensé.

─ Bella, Carlisle te aplicó la morfina, estarás un poco mejor ─ escuché la voz de Edward decirme y pensé que probablemente estaba en el cielo ─ Carlisle tiene que decirnos algo ─ me susurro al oído ─ sus palabras eran como música para mi, me encontraba en un momento de confort, no pude hablar; mis labios parecían estar sellados con pegamento pero apreté su mano en señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

─ escuchen ─ dijo Carlisle ─ ¿recuerdan cuando James mordió a bella? Edward tuvo que extraer el veneno para limpiar su sangre y detener la transformación, pues me tome la libertad en crear un antídoto para limpiar la sangre de todo veneno vampírico, hice varias pruebas sin resultado algunos; luego vino lo del embarazo y tuve que concentrarme en el eso ya que era un tema nuevo para nosotros

hace varios meses retomé el experimento pero lo hice con la ayuda de Nahuel, él me ayudó al ser como un conejillo de indias, no pasó nada. Tengo el antídoto, pero no lo hemos probado, también hable con los volturis para mantenerlos al corriente de todo y para no crear nuevos mal entendidos; ellos accedieron siempre y cuando no hayan errores y no ocasionemos ningún problema. Seré honesto con ustedes no se cuales serán los cambios en el organismo, de ustedes depende si iniciamos

─ Carlisle ─ exclamó Edward ─ ¿no puedes hacer la prueba primero conmigo?

─ No Edward, no tenemos tiempo suficiente, si no lo hacemos rápido empezará la transformación ─ no entendía nada ¿transformación? ¿Qué otra transformación? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ─ ya no recordará nada, será nueva una neófita y no podrás retenerla aquí; recuerdas como tuve que hacer con ustedes y si ella empieza una casería aquí llamará la atención de Aro y no tendremos mas oportunidades, vendrían nuevamente por todos nosotros….

Entonces apreté suave mente la mano de Edward en señal de que todo iba a estar bien, aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

─ Bella prométeme que lucharas, que no te darás por vencida, no puedo perderte; no, no lo soportaría, sabes que eres todo para mi; toda mi existencia depende de tu amor no me dejes no amor no me dejes ─ esas palabras eran como un cuchillo afilado en mi corazón, pero tenia que luchar, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sobretodo por él. ─ hice una expresión en mi cara intentando darle una sonrisa ─ te amo bella.

─ empecemos ─ dijo Carlisle ─ estamos contra el reloj, esto dolerá un poco mas bella ─ fueron las palabras de Carlisle

Escuchaba movimientos de aparatos y los pasos de ellos desesperados.

De pronto sentí un inmenso dolor, que atravesaba todo mi cuerpo, era un dolor imposible de soportar; quería que parara. Después no supe más de mí.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, el dolor ya no lo sentía pero seguía viendo todo oscuro veía oscuro.

De repente me sentí transportada a otro lugar, un lugar donde estaba claro, era un túnel largo y al final vi un niño que gritaba mi nombre.

─ Isabella, ven, ven con nosotros ─ algo en mi quería, pero sabia que si me iba con el niño no habría vuelta atrás. Estaba presenciando mi muerte, pero otra voz apareció, una que había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba donde. Di unos pasos hacia el niño, hasta que sentí una mano era fría como el hielo pero tan suave como la seda.

─ Bella amor, se que me escuchas, recuerda que te amo ─ fueron sus dulces palabras, trataba de memorizar esa voz, esa voz tan conocida pero a la vez no.

Aparecían delante de mis recuerdos que se iban armando poco a poco, pero flotaban en mi mente…

─ Bella ─ me dijo nuevamente la voz ─ cuanto deseo que despiertes amor, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, como que Renesme y Jacob ya están juntos, les di mi aprobación para que sean novios, no sabes lo furioso que estaba Emmett; él dice que ella es todavía una niña para tener novio, pero yo solo quiero su felicidad y sé que Jacob jamás le haría daño. Ella estaba sufriendo mucho aquí viéndote todos estos meses en esta cama no podía verla así, ella no quería irse y dejarte, pero la convencimos de que se fuera unas semanas con Jacob a Alemania; él también está muy preocupado por ti amor ─ hizo una pequeña pausa .-

por favor despierta, te extraño

.-Como te imaginaras, la boda de Nahuel y Leah fue cancelada, ella no quiso casarse viendo tu estado y prefirió esperar a que te recuperes. Rosalie y Emmett andan de viaje en china, Emmett estaba muy triste por ti y Rosalie lo convenció para que se distrajera un poco. Y Charlie viene todos los días a verte, está destrozado pero no pierde las esperanzas de que te levantes de esa cama

Cuando escuché Charlie, ese nombre lo recuerdo, ¡es mi padre! ¡Oh mi padre sufría por mi culpa!

Escuchaba con mucha atención como me contaba tantas cosas, Pero mis pensamientos eran inestables como un cristal de una ventana trasparente pero nubloso por la lluvia….

Trate de hacer movimientos, sin tener resultados, quise moverme pero no podía.

─ "_puedo hacerlo"_ ─ me dije a mi misma ─ "_esta vez lo voy ha lograr"_

Luche por abrir los ojos pero no podía, mis esfuerzos eran en vano, la voz seguía contándome cosas que a la vez me parecían conocidas, pero se desvanecían, se iban flotando. Quería aferrarme algún recuerdo por no podía me sentía inútil, hice otro esfuerzo pero esta vez me concentré muy bien para abrir los ojos, finalmente lo logré, estaba abriendo mis ojos

Fue cuando entonces lo vi, vi su cara parecía un ángel caído del cielo, era perfecto… lo más hermoso que había visto en lo poco que recordaba.

─ Oh Bella mi amor, lo lograste, lo lograste ─ me decía me decía el ángel

Me quedé inmóvil no supe como reaccionar ¿quien era él? no lo conocía, pero sabia mi nombre.

Él llamo a otras personas y enseguida ingresaron al lugar donde me encontraba. Cuando entraron se quedaron mirándome con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sentía miedo, no recordaba ninguna de esas caras; no podía hablar los observaba uno por uno, ellos sonreían me abrazaban, pero no conocía a nadie hasta que lo vi entrar a él, a mi padre; entre todas estas personas que para mi eran desconocidas, por fin vi a alguien conocido y me alegre mucho al verlo.

─ Oh Bella, mi hija, estás despierta ─ me abrazó y sentí una gran alegría.

─ Papa ¿donde estoy? ¿Quienes son estas personas? ─ Charlie al ver mi reacción se quedo atónito y miro al joven que me hablaba

─ Hija ¿no los recuerdas? son tu familia, ellos son Carlisle y su esposa Esme─ dijo señalando a un hombre de cabello rubio y a una bella mujer de cabellos color caramelo ─ y él es Edward tu esposo ─ dijo esta vez señalando a un hombre hermoso de cabellos broncíneos desordenados, que me miraba como cuando un ciego mira por primera vez el sol.

¿Mi esposo? lo mire nuevamente pero no dije nada

─ Si bella, soy yo Edward tu esposo, observa ─ tomo mi mano para que viera el aro que tenia en mi mano, al mismo tiempo que me mostraba el de él ─ tenemos una hija ¿lo recuerdas? ─ mire a Charlie horrorizada no le creía…

─ Papa tienes que sacarme de aquí ─ le pedí, quería salir corriendo, necesitaba respirar me sentía agotada, mi mente no paraba de hacerse preguntas… a las que no tenia respuesta.

─ Bella tienes que permanecer tranquila, pasaste por algo muy fuerte, el Dr. Cullen esta atendiéndote, son tu familia Bella, son los padres de Edward ─ me repetía mi padre

─ Hola bella! ─ se acerco el hombre que Charlie dijo que era el padre de ¿mi esposo? ─ haz pasado por mucho dolor y se cómo te sientes, ahora mismo no te acuerdas de nada, pero tienes que descansar y poco a poco empezaras a recordar. ¿Estarás tranquila?

Le respondí con un si mientras movía mi cabeza recorriendo todo el lugar,

El que dicen que es mi esposo se acerco nuevamente y tomó mi mano y me dijo:

─ Bella se que no me reconoces en estos momentos, pero te prometo que te ayudare a recordar, eres todo para mí; te amo eres la luz de mis ojos ─ lo mire y vi sinceridad en sus ojos, me conmovían sus palabras, lo único que puede decirle fue:

─ Lo siento ¡─ él besó mi mano y salió de la habitación. Detrás de él salieron las otras dos personas a excepción de Charlie quien se quedó a mi lado…..

CONTINUARA….


	2. sigueinte capitulo cambios inesperados

**Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece. **

**Todos Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**

_**Cambios inesperados**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Todos soñamos con tener suerte en la vida, soñamos con poder tener a nuestro lado a alguien especial que nos permita soñar con los ojos abiertos… Desafortunadamente, la vida no es escrita por alguien diferente a nosotros mismos**_

_**.-anónimo-.**_

Cuando no encontrábamos solos Charlie y yo, le pregunté agitada:

.-papa no recuerdo nada, quiero irme -Le pedí nuevamente -te lo ruego sácame de aquí; quiero irme a casa.

Charlie se acerco más a mi, con rostro cubierto de lagrimas - ¡Oh Bella! creo que sería mejor que descansaras como te lo pidió el Dr. Cullen así mejoraras más rápido.

Él me conocía bien y sabia que no me quedaría tranquila, me miro de nuevo, suspiro profundamente y dijo

-voy a hablar con Carlisle para ver si puedes irte conmigo, ahora vuelvo, no me tardo - Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Me encontraba totalmente sola y con mis pensamientos estaban en blanco, suspiré cerrando los ojos para ver si lograba recordar algo, pero no logre nada. Observé toda la habitación buscando algo que recordar y nada… miré nuevamente el anillo que llevaba puesto, era un hermoso anillo de bodas. Esto demostraba que realmente estaba casada….

Me levante de la camilla. Ya me sentía un poco mejor

-¿Bella qué haces levantada? - pregunto el joven

.-ya me siento mejor…quiero irme a mi casa - Él tomó mi mano dulcemente para decirme estas palabras:

.-ya estás en casa bella - Lo observe un poco molesta…

.-quiero irme a mi casa con mi padre ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡ No quiero estar aquí ni un segundo más! -Él se quedo inmóvil, no me contesto ni una palabra, pero pude ver en su mirada que lo había herido–Perdón - Le dije.-no quise gritarte, en verdad lo siento.

El volvió a tomar mi mano

.- no te disculpes, Te entiendo, para ti esto es todo desconocido incluyéndome; pero no te tendré aquí a la fuerza.- me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, y ahí fue cuando pude ver lo hermosos que eran los suyos, de un hermoso dorado -te amo pero no te obligare a algo que no quieres.- Parecía sincero al decirme que me amaba, pero no podía ser verdad ¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso y perfecto podría amar a alguien tan simple y torpe como yo?

Me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta, eran Charlie con el Dr. Cullen y su esposa.

El Dr. se dirigió a mí, me dedico una sonrisa y dijo:

.-me dice Charlie que te quieres ir.

-si, quiero volver a mi casa - conteste sin dejar de mirar a Charlie y luego y al joven que dice que es mi esposo

-Bella no me hagas esto –dijo el ángel de los ojos dorados, traté de no verlo para que no me convenciera y El Dr. al escucharlo decir esas palabras le dio una palmadita en el hombro como forma de consuelo, mientras la señora le abrazaba por la espalda

-no te preocupes Edward ella estará bien

- De acuerdo contesto él, pero ¿Charlie me permites que la lleve yo?

-Charlie se dirigio a mí para preguntarme.-¿que dices bella aceptas que él te lleve?

No quería herir sus sentimientos y dije. - si ,está bien

-Cariño me adelanto para prepararte tu antiguo cuarto. - Me dijo mi padre depositando un beso en mi frente, después se despidió de las demás personas

El Dr. le dijo que quería hablar con el mas adelante…

Ya cuando Charlie se fue nos quedamos los cuatro en la habitación del consultorio.

La esposa del Dr. se dirigió hacia mí tomando mis manos y con una dulce voz me dijo:

.-Bella Por favor quédate esta noche, todavía no estás bien. O si quieres ve a tu casa, tal vez eso te ayude a recordar un poco, ya después decides si te vas a casa de Charlie o no ; Edward te llevara si así lo deseas.

Todo esto parecía demasiado imposible: casada, con una hija y además tengo una casa, mi propia casa pensé…

Edward se acercó y dijo

-¿quieres que te lleve Bella? ¿Quieres ver nuestra casa?

No supe que contestar, pero no podía evitar la curiosidad de ver la casa, tal vez sería buena idea como decía la señora y dude un poco antes de contestar, pero asentí y acepté

.-Ok iré - dije

El joven me dedico una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo sentir mariposas ¿qué me estaba pasando?

En sus brazos tenía una chaqueta, me la ofreció para que me la pusiera, así lo hice y nos despedimos del Dr. y su esposa no sin antes que el Dr. me dijera que me vería temprano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo el camino estuvo lleno de silencio, tenia miles de preguntas en mi cabeza que hacerle, pero a la vez me daba miedo y vergüenza; sentía como mi cara se ruborizaba cada vez que el me dirigía una mirada, algunas veces me preguntaba si me sentía bien, pero nada más…

Nos detuvimos en una pequeña casa hermosa de esos modelos como extraída de un cuento rodeada de flores, no la distinguía bien ya que era de noche, el se bajó del coche para dirigirse a abrirme la puerta; le di las gracias y él me dedico una sonrisa más y me sostuvo del brazo para ayudarme a salir del coche

.-Esta es nuestra casa Bella.- no le contesté.

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, él buscaba algo en su bolsillo y saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta.

Me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a entrar

Confieso que aunque no recordaba nada que esa casa me traía una paz interior acogedora, el lugar era cálido y lleno de tranquilidad

- ven Bella - Me dijo tomándome de la mano -te mostrare la casa o mejor dicho nuestra casa -Dijo sonriendo

Me mostró en primer lugar una sala pequeña pero con detalles muy bellos familiares….en un rincón estaba un hermoso piano me dirigí hacia él para contemplarlo de cerca, sobre el habían partituras escritas de notas musicales.

-te gusta? Me preguntó

-es Bello - Contesté

-sé que no te acuerdas, pero tocaba todas las mañanas para ti, pero desde lo ocurrido no he vuelto a tocar más; no me sentía con fuerzas para tocar una nota musical -Nos quedamos en silencio observándonos y luego seguimos el recorrido hacia una cocina preciosa con unos muebles divinos de color marrón oscuro. Para ser pequeña la casa estaba bien diseñada.

Estaba fascinada viendo todo cuando de pronto mi estomago rugió

El se quedo asombrado como si ese sonido era algo fuerte para el

-Ups perdón es mi estomago -contesté muy sonrojada

- ¡Tu estomago! - exclamo: -¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

- no terminemos el recorrido y después me alimentas -le contesté sonriendo. Él se quedo mirándome con los ojos luminosos como si mi risa era algo maravilloso para él y entonces sonrió también.

El seguía guiándome sosteniendo mi mano, no lo había notado pero sus manos estaban heladas aunque no le presten mayor importancia … seguimos el recorrido nos paramos frente a una puerta.

-Bella esta es la habitación de Renesme nuestra hija -abrió la puerta estaba todo ordenado, era una habitación bellísima en el escritorio habían varias fotos de nosotros junto a ¿mi hija?

-es hermosa - Le dije a Edward.

-si adquirió toda tu belleza Bella.

Pero otra foto llamo mi atención era ella con Jacob Black

- ¡Jacob! -exclamé Edward se acerco a mi lado al ver mi asombro

-lo recuerdas Bella? Me preguntó

-claro lo recuerdo cómo olvidar a mi mejor amigo -Me detuve al ver la cara de Edward como si sintiera rabia de lo que iba a decir…

Me quede perdida, mis pensamientos giraban en mi mente … repetía en mi mente el nombre de Jacob ..Jacob simultáneamente para ver si eso ayudaba a recordar algo.

-¿Bella Estas bien? - Me preguntó Edward preocupado al verme con la mirada perdida

-si estoy bien - Contesté

-salgamos de aquí Bella - Notaba en su cara un poco de angustia

Salimos de la habitación de Renesme, pasamos por un pasillo largo y nos detuvimos en otra puerta él la abrió para mostrármela

-Bella esta es nuestra recamara.

Cuando entramos un suave aroma a lavanda envolvió mi olfato lo reconocía era mi aroma favorita

-¿te gusta? -me pregunto Edward mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

-si me gusta, reconozco muy bien ese aroma -le respondí mientras recorría con la mirada todo el lugar

Todo era bello desde las cortinas de un color morado hasta la manta que cubría la cama todo en conjunto de la misma tonalidad, además es mi color favorito.

-morado –le dije sonriendo.

-si Alice escogió todo, ya sabes cómo es ella.

-¿Alice? -Le pregunte

-Si Alice ya la conocerás -me decía mientras su mirada se dirigió hacia otra puerta -Ven te mostrare algo más.

Al abrirse la puerta mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-¿todo esto es mío? - No salía de mi asombro

-claro Bella todo es tuyo, yo tengo algunas cosas pero son mínimas -soltó una de sus bellas carcajadas de las que ya me estaba acostumbrando

Observe toda clase de modelos de ropa de alta costura, muy finas también había cientos de pares de zapatos ordenados en fila y abrigos de todos los tamaños

– ¡oh por dios esto es una boutique! -Exclame

- jajaja típico de Alice - respondió sonriente

Todo el lugar poseía una elegancia única, estaba realmente sorprendida

Fui ubicando con la mirada algo cómodo para poder ponerme localicé una camiseta unos jeans y unos tenis.

Volvimos al lugar de inicio de la habitación yo con mis prendas para ponerme, seguí observando sin decir palabras. Mi mirada se postró en la mesa de noche donde habian unos libros que al parecer alguien había empezado a leerlos y al lado dos portarretratos con fotos de Renesme con Charlie y otras más de la familia….

-Edward- Me dirigí hacia él - puedo darme una ducha si no te molesta…

-claro Bella ¿Como me va a molestar?, además no tienes que pedir permiso esta es tu casa, ven te mostrare donde está el baño -me mostro donde estaba todas mis cosas, ropa interior, mis cremas Shampoo, etc.

-gracias -conteste amablemente

- amor ya te dije que no tienes que darme las gracias -El se acerco más a mi, tomó mi rostro entres sus manos y me sentí muy acalorada, mi respiración entrecortada

-cuanto me gustaría amor que recordaras- dijo viéndome con melancolía - que me recordaras a mi, a nuestro amor. Todos los momentos que hemos pasado, todas las noches que nos hemos amado en este lugar, en nuestro sitio más intimo – Oh por Dios creía que me desmayaría con sus palabras - te extraño, extraño tu cuerpo junto con el mío amor, extraño tus dulces besos que me hacían perder la razón.

Entre más decía esas palabras me sentía más acalorada y sin más le dije:

-cuanto lo siento- le dije desesperada por recordar algo de él…

Él bajo la mirada con dolor, luego beso mi frente y se distancio de mí diciendo:

-si necesitas algo me llamas estaré en la cocina preparándote algo de cenar….

-está bien no me tardo -le respondí al cerrar la puerta del baño.

Me di una rica ducha, en verdad la necesitaba, estaba más relajada ahora. Sequé un poco mi pelo, lo peine ya que estaba hecho un desastre y me puse la ropa que saque del inmenso closet.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Un olor a comida despertó mi paladar y mi estomago volvió a rugir, estaba muerta de hambre.

Lo encontré en la cocina con un delantal puesto y se veía bien chistoso. Sonreí al verlo. El me observo y dijo.

-toma asiento ya todo está listo -me dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme. Luego de darle las gracias me fije en lo que había en la mesa: una botella de vino y un plato en el que había pollo con vegetales confieso se veía delicioso.

-espero que te guste Bella

-se ve rico- le conteste

El se sentó frente a mi observando cada bocado que me llevaba a mi boca era como si estuviera presenciando a un niño comer por primera vez y me daba un poco de vergüenza.

-¿y tu no comes?- le pregunté

Me vio sonriendo

-es que no tengo hambre además es a ti a la que hay que alimentar -dijo bromeando

Termine de comer todo lo que él había preparado, luego ordenamos entre los dos la cocina era como una escena sacada de una telenovela, Confieso que me sentía bien a su lado, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Al terminar él se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó

-¿Bella quieres que te lleve donde Charlie? Es que no te quiero obligar a quedarte si no quieres.

Sonreí - ¿ya quieres deshacerte de mí?

-no para nada, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo a mi lado, te amo y no quiero tenerte en contra de tu voluntad aquí no hasta que recuerdes….

-está bien no hay problema me quedare tal vez así recuerde más – en su rostro se formó la sonrisa más hermosa de todas -Pero por favor puedes llamar a Charlie y decirle que me quedare, ya sabes que él me esperaba en casa.

-¡claro, ahora mismo lo llamo! - dijo muy entusiasmado y se fue a hablar por teléfono, duró buen rato hablando.

Cuando terminó nos dirigimos hacia la,sala me senté en un sofá Muy cómodo además estaba una hermosa chimenea con un fuego cálido en frente.

El se sentó a mi lado me mostro varias fotos de cuando nos conocimos, de su familia de nuestra boda, de Renesme; me contaba algunas historias nuestras para ver si me ayudaba a recordar, pero nada, no recordaba.

Ya después nos quedamos sin decir media palabra él se levantó de mi lado para dirigirse donde estaba el piano.

-Bella tocaré la canción que compuse para ti cuando nos conocimos - asentí con la cabeza en ademan de afirmación

Tocaba una dulce melodía que invadía la sala, esa melodía era suave, algo muy en el fondo de mi mente me decía que conocía esas notas tocadas con dedos delicados por aquel bello ángel.

Sentía paz interior, como si eso era lo que necesitaba para calmar un poco mi mente, mis parpados se sentían mas y mas pesados y fui rindiéndome por el sueño, poco a poco ya no pude pelear más; pero escuché la voz del ángel que tocaba el piano.

-Bella ¿Estas bien? -Lo escuche preguntarme entre sueño…

-Si estoy bien solo quiero dormir un poco, nada más- le conteste más dormida que despierta.

Escuchaba lejos un tono de teléfono a y Edward intercambiar palabras con alguien, escuche pronunciar el nombre de Alice y ya no pude luchar más y me quede dormida.

.

.

.

.

Fui despertando poco a poco ya que un fino rayo de luz se colaba por la ventada, me estiré un poco en la cama…

-por fin Bella , Ya era hora !

Me dijo una hermosa joven de pelo negro y corto que se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama, la reconocí por las fotos que Edward me había mostrado

-arriba Bella durmiente – me dijo muy sonriente -Edward esta hecho un desastre ha estado histérico porque no despertabas pensando que volverías a recaer.-siguió hablando -Trate de calmarlo por todos los medios pero no obtuve resultado -La observaba sin decir media palabra ya que ella no se detenía ni un segundo de hablar…

-ve, Si pero hazlo rápido -me dijo

Fue como si en ese momento hubiese leído mi memoria, porque pensé en darme una ducha y lavarme los dientes, La observe extrañada

-¿como lo hiciste? Le pregunté

-Vamos primero ve a ducharte ya hablaremos en la casa de Carlisle, allá sabrás todo

Oh de pronto me acordé que el doctor dijo que me esperaba en su casa.

-Ok no me tardo -le contesté. Hice todo bien rápido mientras ella me esperaba sentada en la cama

Cuando salía del baño la puerta del cuarto se abrió

-Bella Buenos días amor ¿como estas? ¿te sientes bien?¿Necesitas algo? -Me Preguntaba un muy preocupado Edward.

-gracias estoy bien -el me abrazo tan suavemente como si tuviera miedo de romperme y creo que me estoy acostumbrando a sus dulces y suaves manos

-Vamos Carlisle nos está esperando, además tienes que desayunar- me dijo con su suave y hermosa voz.

Salimos los tres de la habitación. Desayuné despacio mientras la chica y Edward hablaban en susurros que casi no los podía escuchar, Solo algunas veces que ella trataba de calmarlo.

Cuando terminé me les acerque para que fuéramos a la casa del Dr. Carlisle

La chica vino hacia mí para decirme:

-Bella tienes que estar tranquila escucha todo lo que Carlisle te dirá y no entres en pánico.

¿En pánico? pensé y ¿por que tendría que hacerlo? Dirigí la mirada hacia Edward.

-Si Bella, amor el hablara de cosas que para ti ahora mismo son inaceptables porque no recuerdas, pero ya la sabias -Aun no lograba entender que me trataban de decir confieso que ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿es tan grave la cosa? -Fue lo único que pude decir – ¿acaso son criminales? -volví a decir en broma.

-más o menos -contesto Edward Sonriendo

-que gracioso -contesto la chica Alice –vámonos, Carlisle está impaciente, además hay alguien que te espera bella -Eso hizo más intriga en mi interior

Caminamos hacia el auto de Edward para ir a la casa del Dr. Cullen

Todo el trayecto iba imaginándome tantas cosas, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Llegamos a la casa donde el Dr. que ya nos esperaba en la entrada acompañado de su esposa

Nos saludamos para dirigirnos dentro de la casa.

- ¡Bella! -Exclamo un joven alto fuerte de pelo rizos oscuros quien se abalanzó hacia mí para poder abrazarme - oh bella estamos preocupados por ti Rose estaba impaciente por venir a verte después que Carlisle nos llamo diciendo que ya habías despertado.

–si es verdad -Dijo una joven rubia muy hermosa quien al igual que el joven me abrazo…todos tenían la misma temperatura fría …. Al igual que la mano de Edward pero seguí ignorando ese punto….

-gracias por preocuparse por mi -fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirles, ellos se quedaron extrañados por mi respuesta y dirigieron la mirada hacia el Dr. Al parecer ellos no sabían qua había perdido la memoria ..

Me sentí un poco avergonzada al ver sus rostros….

Otro joven se acerco a mí, este era más calmado, no se; pero al verle el rostro inmediatamente sentí una gran paz era como si el cambiara mi estado de ánimo.

-hola Bella ahora te sentirás mejor -me dijo el joven y se dirigió donde estaba Alice

-espero que si - Le conteste entre el medios de todos se escucho flotar por el aire una voz cálida

-¡mama! -Automáticamente me giré al escucharla. Era ella era la que decían que era mi hija, admito que es más hermosa que en las fotos ,me abrazo con ternura y yo respondí a su abrazo; era como si sintiera el amor de ella quemarme el corazón ..

-¡mama, Cuanto te he extrañado! Te amo, todo este tiempo me has hecho mucha falta – me dijo sin soltarme

Todos nos observaban esperando mi respuesta

-Y yo a ti mi amor te he extrañado muchísimo. -No podía decir otra palabra más adecuada no quería hacerla sufrir más de lo que lo había estado ..

Para mi sorpresa otra voz interrumpió la escena madre e hija ..

-hola Bella ¿Como estas? -Me quede helada no sabía cómo reaccionar, era él, era Jacob mi inseparable Jacob.

Mi sonrisa irradio mi cara de alegría

-¡Jacob! -Me dirigí hacia él para abrazarlo, me sentí tan bien, por fin alguien en esa sala de quien me podía acordar -bien Jacob estoy bien -Fueron mis palabras..

El me abrazaba igual que siempre y me deposito un beso en la frente.

Edward se acerco a nosotros para mostrarme donde me sentara y vi a Jacob sentarse al lado de Renesme mi hija y recordé algo.

**Flash back**

**-Bella, Renesme y Jacob ya están juntos les di mi aprobación departe de los dos…. No sabes lo furioso que estaba Emmett… él dice que ella es demasiado joven para estar viviendo con alguien…. Que puedo decir tu tenias su misma edad cuando nos casamos y ellos no se han casado aún ellos viven juntos….**

**Fin flash back**

Ahora si me acordaba de la voz que me hablaba, ahora sabía mi mejor amigo estaba con mi hija. Esta historia es extraña me dije a mi misma.

Pero por otra parte me alegraba ya que solo sentía por él un gran aprecio, pero esta historia me impacto bastante, después de estar sumida en mi recuerdo volví a la realidad donde estábamos todos sentados.

En ese instante llega en Dr. Cullen con varios papeles y lo que parecían unas inyecciones, y se paró frente a nosotros para decirnos:

-ya que están todos reunidos tenemos muchas cosas que contarles, algunas les parecerán extrañas -comentó dirigiéndose a mi

- Bella Necesito que confíes en nosotros, ¿lo harás? –Preguntó. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue ver a Edward y asentí con un si.

-buenos empecemos entonces dijo el Dr. Cullen

_**Continuara**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 DE CAMBIOS INESPERADOS

**Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece.**

**todos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Cambios inesperados**

**Capitulo 3**

**Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz.**

**.-** **George Sand**

Empecemos dijo el Dr. Cullen….

Todos estábamos esperando con ansias lo que él nos contaría, algunos ya sabían una parte en cambio yo estaba muy nerviosa mis manos transpiraban del sudor, Edward se mantenía a mi lado; atento, sabia perfectamente lo nerviosa que estaba, suspire hondo para calmarme mientras me repetía en mi interior

_(-vamos bella ya formabas parte de esta familia trata de calmarte….respira_) me consolaba a mi misma una y otra vez….

-bueno- dijo el Dr. Cullen -como se han dado cuenta bella ya esta con nosotros nuevamente, pero… - tomó una pausa para decirlo, todos estábamos impacientes por que él retomara el dialogo -pero ella no recuerda nada de nosotros, solo recuerda su vida cuando era humana.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que "cuando era humana? Estoy totalmente perdida.

– ¡es temporal! -se precipito a decir -le tomara tiempo o tal vez meses no sabemos exactamente cuando lo hará, incluso Alice no ha tenido ninguna visión de cuando lo hará. Así que les pido a todos tenerle un poco de paciencia, ella necesita que le recordemos cuanto la amamos, no será tarea fácil; pero lo logrará.

Al decir esto me dedico una leve sonrisa como forma de consuelo, todos volvieron sus miradas sobre mi lo que me ponía aun mas nerviosa, Edward en ese momento tomó mi mano para que me tranquilizarme un poco, el toque frio de sus manos me hacía sentir bien; ya que las mías las sentía en llamas entre sudor, además la compañía de él me hacia sentir mas segura también…

El Dr. continúo: - en cuanto a lo ocurrido ¿recuerdan por todo el proceso que ella tuvo que pasar tras el embarazo?

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza diciendo si

- su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo como debía y temíamos lo peor, así que me puse en marcha para crear un segundo refuerzo si ella no lograba salir ya que Edward me pidió que hiciera lo posible para que ella no se convirtiera en vampiro, así que entre algunas pruebas que hice en algunos ocasiones fallidas porque estaba pendiente del embarazo, pero al adelantarse el parto tuve que dejar todo a medias, además de la pequeña pelea con los quileutes

y ahora esta nueva crisis, en ella me vi obligado a retomar el antídoto aunque me faltaba algunas cosas tuve que suministrárselo, yo lo llamo el descongelante; y es para poder parar el proceso de convertirse en una neófita rebelde, ya saben cómo actuarían los volturis ante esa situación ya que quizá ella seria incontrolable y para mi asombro ella respondió diferente, la hemos visto comer comida humana y además duerme y hasta llora, es lo mas fascinante. - el decía palabra tras palabra sin para ni un momento.

-al suministrarle la dosis después de la morfina, su torrente sanguíneo de pronto comenzó a circular y su corazón comenzó a latir Edward y yo estábamos asombrados, pero nuestro asombro fue mayor al ver que ella al despertar tenia las facciones de humana no sabemos todavía si sus dones de vampiro las tiene pero ya lo sabremos mas adelante, poco a poco sabremos algunas cosas de como va avanzando.

-asombroso - vocifero Jacob

-si así es comento el Dr. Cullen

-¿que hay de los volturis Carlisle?, ya sabes lo que ocurrió antes con el mal entendido por Irina- preguntó la rubia hermosa

-si Rosalie lo recuerdo y antes de hacer algo me encargué de hablar con aro y para mi asombro él no vio ningún peligro ya que no hay ninguna violación a las reglas de la especie, aunque conociéndolo bien es mejor andar con mucha cautela- dijo el doctor seriamente.

Se hizo un breve silencio, era como si todos los demás estuvieran recordando algo terrible de esos vulturis y yo era la única que no recordaba nada.

-otra cosa mas -dijo el Dr. - este antídoto puede funcionar también en otros, osea podemos hacer el cambio nosotros también, pero tranquilos no perderemos la memoria ya que eso me lo advirtió Alice. ¿Quien quiere ser la primera en hacer el proceso?.

Renesme se acercó a mi con la cara llena de preocupación y dolor -mama te amo, se que no me reconoces pero eres lo mas importante para mi -me dio un fuerte abrazo al que respondí también, luego volvió donde estaba sentada sin quitarme la vista de encima con una mirada anhelante, como que si viéndome profundamente la recordaría.

Por más que me esforzaba en recordar algo, era imposible y no soportaba ver esa carita inocente sufrir por mi causa.

Ya no podía aguantar mas en ese momento Edward miro a Alice y se dirigió hacia mí

-ven bella necesitas respirar un poco -me levante lo mas rápido que pude y lo seguí hacia afuera. Me imagine que era como cuando le abren la puerta a un prisionero dejándolo en libertad.

-Bella todo saldrá bien ya lo veras -fueron sus palabras. Yo no sabia que responder estaba casi en shock, pero aun así tomé valor y le pregunté

-explícame algo ¿que es todo esto? siempre pensé que los vampiros era historias de libros y películas. Otra cosa ¿no mordí a nadie? o ¿tome sangre humana? ¡Dime por favor! – le dije ya un poco desesperada.

-no bella cálmate puedes estar tranquila nosotros no cazamos personas ni nada por el estilo y tu tampoco - Eso me dio un poco de alivio, en un instante vi la mirada de Edward perderse como sumergido en sus pensamientos

-¿te pasa algo? -Le pregunte

-perdón bella no es nada, quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí te he amado a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado te amo y siempre te amare toda nuestra existencia y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que recuerdes, para que nos recuerdes te lo prometo- se acerco hacia mi tomo mi mano posando un beso en ella,

le sonreí y contesté

-y yo te prometo poner todo de mi parte para recordar - el al escucharme decir eso me sonrió y el cambio en su rostro fue hermoso porque paso de estar sombrío a iluminado.

Nos quedemos mirándonos ambos sonriendo…

-acá están chicos -dijo Jacob acercándose

Y antes que él hablara Edward contesto - me parece buena idea – hizo una pausa y luego agregó -si es mejor para ella no queremos verla sufrir con todo esto Jacob es bueno que este a tu lado se que la cuidas y eso me hace estar tranquilo.

La verdad ya me estaba molestando un poco que todo el mundo hablara sobre mi, como si yo no estuviera presente. Y era como si Edward y Jacob mantuvieran una conversación mentalmente, algo que dadas las circunstancias ya no me sorprendería.

-gracias Edward. Y bella espero que recuerdes que toda tu familia te quiere y extraño pelear un poquito contigo -dijo sonriendo

-gracias Jacob hare lo que este a mi alcance para recordar -se acercó y me dio un fuerte a abrazo de esos que el solía darme….

–buenos chicos los dejo voy ha visitar a Billy ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo salimos pasado mañana y quiero ver como están las cosas allá…

-Jacob saluda a Billy y a todos de nuestra parte y diles que pronto los visitaremos

-si les dar tus saludos -contesto Jacob para después subirse a una monstruosa moto y perderse en el horizonte.

Edward y yo nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y después de un rato nos introducimos dentro de la casa, ya el ambiente estaba mas animado… mi…hija estaba hablando con la joven rubia y el joven fortachón de pelo rizado y oscuro, Alice y el joven de aspecto tranquilo hablaban con el Dr. y su esposa.

– Vengan -nos dijo el Dr. –ya hemos hecho la lista de quienes harán el cambio del antídoto.

Edward se dirigió hacia Alice para decirle –gracias Alice por ponerme en la lista como el numero 3 –ella sonrió amablemente

-osea que primero vampiros y ahora conejillos de india! Comentó el joven fortachón a lo que todos rieron a carcajadas incluyéndome tenia mucho que no reía así, y pareció que Edward también lo notó porque se quedó viéndome maravillado y ¿enamorado? ¡oh Dios ya podía sentir mi escandaloso sonrojo!

Mejor aparté la vista de él y pude ver de reojo que él sonreía encantado.

Después todos nos sentamos en la sala. Ellos contaban historias de como nos conocimos, de sus vidas, todas sus historias tenían un toque de tristeza como la de Rosalie la cual era la más trágica, o la de Esme que sufrió tanto también.

Para "mejorar" el ambiente contaron algunas historia vergonzosas sobre mi, yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara ya y desaparecer, era como si el hombre enorme llamado Emmett quería que muriera de vergüenza. Pero mi cara estuvo a punto de estallar cuando mencionó una anécdota de Edward y yo ¿rompiendo una cama?

Gracias a Dios Esme y Carlisle lo mandaron a callar, pero para mi no pasaron desapercibidas sus sonrisitas. ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

Cuando mis colores bajaron también hablaron de la rivalidad entre Edward y Jacob por mi, la verdad eso me incomodo bastante, además de que Renesme estaba presente, pero al parecer todo eso quedo atrás.

Algunas historias eran bastante extrañas para cualquier otra persona pero para mi ya no lo eran y hasta ahora nada me sorprende como por ejemplo Jacob y muchos de los chicos de La Push descienden de lobos y además se convierten en lobos.

Y así pasamos entre horas y horas de charlas.

Al rato Jacob regresó, era como si no pudiera parar un minuto lejos de Nessie como le decía él, lo cual a mi no me gustaba mucho que la llamara como un monstruo, pero a ella parecía gustarle cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jacob.

Mi hija y Jacob se quedaron en la casa de los Cullen ya que todos opinaron que Edward y yo necesitábamos bastante privacidad, eso me hizo sonrojar bastante, nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

.

.

En toda la noche no pegue un ojo, pero como siempre Edward se encontraba a mi lado.

….

los días pasaron bastante rápido, todos hicieron el cambio y fue un éxito total, yo estaba progresando un poco lento, algunas veces eran positivos y otras no y eran agotadores me sentía de vez en cuando un total inútil. Edward me mostro todo los movimientos rápidos que hacían los vampiros, además de mi don como dice ellos y hasta yo me he quedado impresionada, el me enseñaba con tanta paciencia.

Esa mañana de camino a casa de Carlisle Edward iba bastante callado cosa que me parecía extraño así que tome valor y le pregunte

-¿que tienes Edward?¿ te pasa algo?

- no te preocupes Bella cuando estemos en la casa te cuento - eso me dejo aun mas inquieta, le conteste que estaba bien pero por dentro me sentía inquieta.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen entramos y Carlisle me hizo varias preguntas como siempre, esa mañana la terapia fue corta ya que el tenia pensado visitar a los Denali sus familiares, eso fue lo que me conto Edward porque ellos también quería hacer el cambio y Carlisle viajaría a su casa. Esme no lo acompaño ya que ella fue la ultima en hacer el cambio y necesitaba estar tranquila en casa esa fue la recomendación de su esposo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina donde estaban Esme y Rosalie viendo un programa de tv

-¿que dices bella? estoy a punto de hacer algunos postres es que Emmett no para de comer y me gustaría hacerle algo nuevo

- si seria genial Rosalie, además es bueno entretenerse en algo

- si bella tienes toda la razón - me senté un rato con ellas, también a mi me gusta ver esos programas, me encanta la cocina, le cocinaba a Charlie ya que el estaba acostumbrado a la comida chatarra y con mi llegada eso cambio…

Edward estaba con los chicos viendo deporte en la otra sala de vez en cuando se asomaba para ver que hacíamos al escucharnos reír. La curiosidad lo mataba ya que yo bloqueaba el área para que no escuchara nada de lo que hablábamos. Nuestra charla era sobre todo tipo de cosas, de la casa hasta de artes culinarios.

El tiempo se paso volando y ya era de noche y Edward me hablo y me dijo:

– señora Cullen vámonos es hora de irnos quiero llegar temprano a casa.

Todavía no me acostumbraba que me llamara así y siempre que el lo hacia me daba un poco de vergüenza combinada con un poco de emoción al pensar que ese ser tan maravilloso era solo mio.

Nos despedimos de todos para irnos a la casa, el cual ya me sabía el camino con los ojos cerrados. Al entrar a la casa Edward se dirige hacia mí

-ven bella quiero hablarte de algo -mi corazón se acelero a mil al escucharlo decir eso

- si Edward vamos – le dije nerviosa y nos acomodamos en el sofá

-Bella es que te amo demasiado y quiero que volvamos hacer una pareja normal como antes- se miraba un poco avergonzado y yo me sentía igual - ya sabes tener intimad- titubeo un poco y se apresuro a decir – claro eso si tu lo deseas también.

yo estaba con la boca abierta no supe que contestar ya que el y yo no habíamos hecho nada de nada desde mi perdida de la memoria y el no me presionaba en lo absoluto, se comporta como un total caballero.

sentía que la casa aumentaba la temperatura trague en seco enserio el me había sorprendido al decir eso.

-Edward en verdad lo siento

- no te disculpes bella se que esto es muy difícil para ti, porque no recuerdas nada de lo que hemos hecho juntos, pero es que te necesito ,necesito tu cuerpo junto al mio en nuestra cama ,necesito tus besos que me hacen perder la razón y además quiero volver a tener nuestra noches románticas en nuestra alcoba- dijo muy apasionada mente como si de verdad deseara todo eso que me hacia sonrojar más que nunca y hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas al solo imaginarme con él de esa forma; haciendo todas esas cosas que para mi ahora eran totalmente desconocidas. Pero que consciente o inconscientemente también las deseaba.

Con cada palabra que el pronunciaba sentía que me acaloraban más.

– Lo siento Edward -volví a repetir y al mismo instante que me levante me dirigí hacia la cocina. Fue un total impulso y me di cuenta que le había hecho daño al dejarlo hablando solo por la rapidez que Salí de la sala. Me detuve frente al fregadero y abrí el grifo tome agua en mis manos para echármela por el rostro. Al abrir los ojos ya Edward estaba frente a mí, me sorprendí un poco al verlo.

-perdóname Bella no quería presionarte….

- no te preocupes Edward tienes la razón eres mi esposo, pero solo te pido me des tiempo por favor

- claro amor todo el que necesites - se que lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara pero se que eso lo estaba atormentando…

- ¿quieres que prepare algo de cenar? -Le pregunte para animarlo

- claro amor yo pongo la mesa vamos a destapar una botella de vino ¿que te parece Bella?

-perfecto- le dije con un sentimiento de culpa. El se dirigió donde estaba las botellas de vino y trajo dos con destapador en mano, mas dos copas

- las damas primero –me dijo pasándome la copa de vino

-gracias, brindemos -le dije alegremente, el se sorprendió y contestó:

-¡claro mi reina!

Chocamos nuestras y copas brindamos por mi memoria, por nuestra familia y porque vengan cosas mejores en el futuro.

-abrí el refrigerador y saque algunos camarones para prepararlos. Edward me ayudo bastante, en lo que yo preparaba la pasta, el se ocupaba de los camarones. Era una escena bastante casera y linda.

Terminamos de hacer la pasta y luego nos sentamos para cenar. La cena fue bastante cálida y todo estuvo delicioso. Al terminar limpiamos todo a la velocidad del rayo, como me gustaba esa rapidez y ya no ser tan torpe como antes.

Edward destapó la segunda botella y nos fuimos a la sala, me deje caer en el sofá a la luz de la fogata de la chimenea, Edward puso algunas melodías de las que escuchábamos antes de que yo perdiera la memoria, me comentaba mientras ponía a reproducir el estéreo.

Nos acomodamos muy bien, el hacia algunos chistes de los cuales me reía como tonta, en un momento el ambiente cambio no se si era cuestión del vino o me estaba acomodando a la situación, hubo un silencio y nos quedamos ambos observando el fuego de la chimenea que le daba un toque de romanticismo a nuestro silencio.

No me di cuenta cuando el se fue acercando a mi, hasta que quedamos los dos frente a frente, tomó mis manos y comenzó a besarlas suavemente, después tomo mi cuello me dio cortos besos, me gustaba mucho las sensaciones que me hacia sentir, pero sentía que no estaba preparada para dar ese paso tan importante entre nosotros, así que lo detuve rápidamente.

-perdón Bella, me disculpo por mi irresponsable actuación – pude ver en sus ojos que el se sentía mal, y se dirigió a la habitación disculpándose como mil veces.

Me quede un rato en la sala y luego me fui hacia la habitación y para mi sorpresa Edward estaba dándose una ducha con la puerta del baño entre abierta me asome y vi su silueta desnuda trague en seco verlo me dio una gran impresión, su cuerpo es perfecto. Me quedé viéndolo embobada, pero me quite rápidamente ya que el cerro la llave del baño.

Me senté al borde de la cama y el salió con una toalla en la mano, con la parte de arriba descubierta mostrando su hermoso cuerpo.

– voy ha tomar un baño yo también - me precipite a decirle

Él me vio y sonrió y dijo:

- ok leeré un poco - era como si el viera lo nerviosa que me encontraba al verlo semidesnudo. Avancé hacia el baño lo más rápido posible, quería ducharme con agua bien fría para calmar este calor que tenia. Dure bastante tiempo en la ducha, me lave el pelo y cuando salí el estaba con el libro en el pecho… dormido, para él dormir era nuevo, se veía tan lindo dormido, como el ángel más hermoso y al mismo tiempo como uno de esos modelos de portada sexis. Le quite el libro, me acomodé en mi lado y apague la luz, él me rodeo con sus brazos y yo no lo detuve, me sentía tan segura con él a mi lado y sabia que él jamás me obligaría a hacer algo de lo que yo no quisiera.

Trate de dormir pero no pude, no quería moverme para no despertarlo ya que se preocuparía como siempre.

Sus brazos a mi alrededor me hacían sentir segura de todo el amor que el sentía por mi.

**Continuará.**


End file.
